


Sneak Cheek

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, Just two guys havin' fun, Kinda goofy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: For Kinktober day 2. Prompts used: Ass worship and begging.Gladio wants a piece of Ignis' ass.





	Sneak Cheek

“C’mon Iggy, just a little glance. Or a _squeeze_. Can I goose it?” Gladio grinned mischievously as he skulked behind Ignis, trying to lift his coat tails but Ignis scooched out of the way before he could succeed.

“No, Gladio,” Ignis scolded modestly. “There is much work to be done today. I don’t have time for horseplay.” A small grin tugged at the edges of his lips as he turned his head away and recommenced his rapid pace down the wide citadel hallway, coattails flapping along tauntingly.

Gladio followed along, mesmerized by the rise and fall of the coattails upon Ignis’ pert rear end. He envied how the fabric surrounded and lightly patted the two perfect mounds. He wished it were his palm instead. His fingers itched, and he felt his cock begin to tighten in his pants. He caught up to the other man.

“What’s the rush? You’re not expected at that meeting for another hour or so. We have some time to fuck around. Let’s say we sneak into that back room and-“

“Gladio! I can’t. We shouldn’t. We almost _got caught_ the last time. Imagine what kind of trouble we would’ve gotten into if we were…”

Gladio grinned salaciously. “I know, but that was just part of the _fun_.” He leaned in close and whispered into Ignis’ ear, warm breath tickling his ear and down the side of his neck. “C’mon. I can’t wait to get my hands on that ass. Give it a nice massage. Part those cheeks and stick my co-“

Ignis grinned and slapped Gladio’s shoulder, hushing him. “You and that mouth of yours… Gladiolus, you are absolutely _incorrigible_ , did you know that?”

“Oh, I’m aware. Last time I looked it was one of the things you liked most about me.” He paused. “Well, _isn’t it_?”

“You definitely keep things interesting, I won’t deny that.”

“So, whattya say we take a little intermission? That council meeting is gonna drag on forever.” He leaned in again, whispering sultrily. “Just imagine sitting in that chair with your asshole buzzing from the good fuck you’d received just minutes before…” Making sure no one was looking, Gladio briefly sucked on Ignis’ earlobe. “C’mon. It’ll be my treat.”

Ignis stopped walking and turned to look at Gladio. He was unsure of how to proceed. He wanted to take him up on his offer but at the same time he was afraid of being discovered. It was a double-edged sword. “Can we decide after the meeting, perhaps?”

“Well, yeah, technically we _could_ , sure. But why wait when we can do it now? Time is tickin’.” Gladio smiled impishly and patted his wrist where a watch would be if he wore one.

Ignis was about to give in to the urge when he thought why not draw it out a little more? A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and his eyes shined with mischief. Gladio looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Huh, what’s that look for?”

“Oh, nothing, I was going to say I’m not quite sure about this little idea of yours. Why don’t we just wait on it and catch up later?”

“Wait- you were about to say yes, I could tell! What happened?” A pause followed by a grin. “Oh, _I_ _know_. You’re playing one of your little games.” Gladio smirked sardonically. “Dammit! What do you want me to do, _beg_ for it?”

Ignis contemplated for a moment before replying. “As a matter of fact, that’s a good idea. I’m glad you thought of it.” The grin returned.

Gladio let out a groan. “Igs. I’m not gonna beg you for sex right in the middle of the damned hallway. Let’s just slip off somewhere and we can talk about it then- hey! Where are you going?!”

Ignis had turned and started to walk away, coattails once again bobbing. Gladio ran to catch up to him.

“Hey, what’s the deal…?”

Ignis looked up at him with a devious grin. “What did you say you wanted again?”

Gladio blushed and fell back a pace, face contorted with indecision. A moment later he jogged back to Ignis’ side, confidence restored. He growled softly into Ignis’ ear. “You _know_ what I want. I want to grab ahold of that ass and worship it with my hands and cock. Let me make you feel good, Iggy. I can do that. Let me.” A pause. “…Please.”

Ignis didn’t stop his pace but looked over at the other man. “Hmm.”

“’Hmm’?? What? Astrals, you’re driving me crazy!” Gladio tried to lift Ignis’ suit jacket to get another look, but his efforts were again thwarted as Ignis smacked his hand away.

“Nope,” Ignis chided and shot Gladio a coquettish look.

Gladio groaned. “You’re making me want to take you right here in this damned hall with everyone looking!”

“You wouldn’t,” was Ignis’ nonplussed reply.

“Yeah, you’re right. I wouldn’t, but the idea of it is nice.”

“Hmm.”

“There you go again with that!” Gladio grabbed out again. “Just let me give it a good squeeze. You know how much I love your ass. I can’t go for long without it.”

“I think not,” Ignis replied coolly, keeping his pace. He turned a corner and started down another hallway. Gladio followed him like a lost puppy.

“Aw, why not? You can’t keep tormenting me like this. It’s cruel!”

“You said ‘fun’ wrong.”

Gladio looked around. No one was in this particular hall at the given moment. “How about if I just-“ He went to grab Ignis in a bear hug, but once again the advisor was too fast and skimmed out of the way in time. Gladio sighed comically. “You’re just always one step ahead, aren’t you?”

“It comes with the occupation.”

“But this isn’t work. This is _play_ ,” Gladio cooed in response. “Well, at least it’s supposed to be, but you’re making me do all the work here!”

“Heh,” was all Ignis offered as he kept walking. He soon turned another corner, this time into a hallway that began in a semi-lit state but ended in a more darkened one. They slipped around a loose array of no entry signs that had been placed on the floor.

“What’s this?” Gladio looked over at Ignis, smiling. “Am I making leeway yet?”

“This hall is in the process of being temporarily closed off. Flooring renovations will begin tomorrow at nine a.m. They’re going to close it off completely then.”

Gladio beamed. “Ha, so until then this place is like a ghost town…. So does that mean I can do this?” He moved in quickly for a kiss but Ignis pulled away and chuckled. “Iggy, c’mon.”

“Has anyone ever told you that patience is _not_ one of your virtues?”

“Everyday. But do I listen to ‘em? Naaah.”

“Apparently.”

The couple continued trekking down the hallway, observing how the lighting gradually became more subdued. Gladio tried to pull yet another fast maneuver on Ignis by deking behind him and shooting his hand out to grab ahold of his ass but Ignis whirled around and shook his head at him sternly.

“Fucking astrals, Igs. What are you, part coerul or something? You’re too fast, dammit.”

“You’re not allowed to lay your greedy fingers upon me until I say you can, _Gladiolus_ ,” Ignis retorted with a smug smirk.

Gladio groaned into the otherwise empty hallway. “You’re really drawing this out, aren’t you?! I mean look at me! I’m going crazy here.. here-“ Gladio grabbed for Ignis’ hand but only gripped air as the other man slipped his arm away in time. “-c’mon, I just wanna show you something…okay. Here.” Having successfully gotten ahold of the limb in question, Gladio brought it over to his crotch and pressed Ignis’ hand against it. “Here’s the physical proof!”

Ignis gave Gladio’s hardened cock a good squeeze, eliciting a grunting moan out of his lover. He then drew his hand away. “Quite right. You are raring to go. Perhaps I should tease you more often.” He turned and walked away.

“Yeah, no. Not necessary.” Gladio laughed as he followed along. He could no longer watch the coattails of Ignis’ jacket bounce off of his pert behind, but he played back the memory of it in his head. He felt his cock grow even harder.

Soon Ignis began to slow down and mumbled something about ‘it should be right around this area’. Gladio stopped and watched. “Are you looking for the bathroom? I think it’s up a little bit. I used to come up here to sit on the can and read my book- AKA, get away from everything for a short while. This is the quietest bathroom in the citadel, minus the private ones.”

“Yes, I know.” Ignis started walking again. “Ah, here!” He felt his way through the darkened hallway and having found the door to the bathroom, pushed it open. The hinges squealed as they engaged, making the two men lurch.

“Damn, doesn’t that door know we’re trying to sneak around?”

“Indeed. I’m hoping that since we’re so deep in the hallway no one had caught wind of it.”

“I hope not.”

“Oh, and _now_ you’re worried? Hmmph.”

“I’m not.”

“Come _on_ , Gladio.” Ignis grabbed Gladio by his sleeve and pulled him in.

Once inside, the automated light flickered on. “Oh, good. At least the light in here is still functional. And judging by the look of you, _you’re_ very functional as well.” Ignis said with a single eyebrow raise. The door swung shut behind them with a dull thud.

“Heh, now that we’re finally alone, let me at that assss!” Gladio crooned, coming forward. He held his arms out in front of himself and made grabbing motions with his hands.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ignis scooted out of the way and causally pressed his rear up against the lip of the counter that the sinks were installed into.

Gladio’s face screwed up into an expression of dejection and he swiftly lowered himself onto one knee and placed his hands together in an amusing gesture of supplication. “Please Iggy! Pleeease! Let me fondle your sweet ass. I want it. I _need_ it! I want to feel those perfect and firm cheeks between my fingers. Look at me! I’m begging for it! Won’t you have mercy on my tortured soul and relent?” Gladio almost cracked a grin but maintained his visage. He bent his head downward and brought his hands upward.

Ignis felt mirth rising up through his chest but he pushed it back down, afraid he would ruin their moment of role play if he were to let it out. He was glad for his high degree of self-control. “Hmmm, while I do appreciate your… _outward demonstration_ , I’m still quite unsure if I should let you have your way.” He turned his head away and let out a small “hmph” sound.

Gladio looked up at him and sighed softly. He separated his hands and used them to grab the pants cloth that lay over Ignis’ thighs, lightly tugging on it. “Please Igs! It’s all I want in life right now! Touching your ass will make my life wholesome and complete! I was _born_ to be matched up with your perfection. Please…!!” And then softer: “…You know you want it too.” He looked up into Ignis’ face beseechingly, puppy dog eyes on full display.

Ignis sighed in mock defeat. “Oh, _alright_. I suppose I’ll let you fondle me for a short while.” He moved forward away from the counter. Gladio let go of his pants. Ignis then turned slowly and bent himself slightly over the counter.

Gladio’s eyes lit up like a wolf eyeing its prey and his hands automatically shot out and sought what he was coveting. He groaned as his fingers first touched upon the backs of Ignis’ thighs and made his way up to the pair of pert mounds. His breath quickened. “Mmm, _fuck_ ,” was all he could mutter as his fingertips and palm smoothed up and over Ignis’ spherical buttocks, moving the bottom of his jacket of out the way as he did so.

Gladio stepped back and admired the view. “Man! If you could only see what I could see right now.” Ignis chortled. “Yah, you know you’ve got the best butt in town. Admit it.” Gladio started in with his hands again, feeling and groping. “I almost feel like giving it a good smack for making me wait so long, but I don’t think things would end well for me if I were to.”

“I wouldn’t attempt it, no. I’ll not hesitate to take revenge on _your_ ass one hundred-fold.”

Gladio chuckled, his hands never stopping their roaming and grasping. “I believe it. I know what you’re capable of.”

“Quite right.”

“But, just let it be known that the thought crossed my mind,” Gladio added with another chuckle. He gave one of Ignis’ cheeks a light pinch.

“Don’t press your luck, Amicitia.”

Gladio pressed his palms flat upon Ignis’ cheeks and ran them down the length of his legs, to the back of his knees, and then back up again, as slow as possible. He cooed and complimented all along the way.

“Damn, I’ve been wanting to lay hands on you all day long.”

“You did seem a tad… _extra eager_ ,” Ignis replied with a shake of his ass.

“Mm, yeah. It’s been on my mind since I first woke up. That’s why I brought this bottle of lube here,” Gladio fished a bottle out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. “I want to worship and slow-fuck your ass right here in this damned bathroom. Are you game?”

“I believe you already know the answer to that question,” Ignis answered teasingly.

“Yeah, I do,” Gladio purred, returning his attentions to Ignis’ rear end. He snaked his hands around to the front of Ignis’ pants. “Let’s say we get these off, shall we?” He began to undo Ignis’ belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down ever so slowly.

When Ignis’ pallid cheeks popped into view, Gladio gasped at the sight of them. Bending down again, he admired them from all angles, moving his head around and ooing and ahhing. Ignis laughed at the shenanigans but was secretly loving all of the attention.

“Gods, I can’t get enough of his view! I could look at your ass forever and be a happy man. Let me give you a nice massage.” Gladio pulled out another bottle of something out of his pocket. Oil. He uncapped it and poured some onto his hands and transferred them to Ignis’ bared bottom.

Ignis sighed in bliss as Gladio spread the warm oil all over his firm cheeks. He jut out his behind in invitation. “Mmm, that feels so good. I am starting to wonder why I put this off for so long as well.”

“Ha. You need to live on the edge a little more often.”

“You love being teased, admit it.”

“Okay you got me there.”

Gladio continued to massage Ignis’ ass, not missing any areas, including the cleft of his cheeks. Occasionally he’d brush a finger or thumb tantalizingly against his anal opening, grinning when he heard him gasp. The more he touched, the more his voice became deeper and rawer with urgency. “I can’t wait to slide myself into you. Gods, I’m going to fuck you so deep. Your ass will be buzzing for a good while afterward. It’ll make that meeting go by a bit easier. I should take my revenge and tease you, not letting you cum until after you’re let out of there.”

“Gladio, don’t even think of it. You got me in here and you’re going to finish what you’ve started!” Ignis craned his head back and peered at Gladio. He looked a bit worried.

“Yeah, we’ll see what happens.” Gladio brushed his index finger against Ignis’ entrance and held it there, using the lubrication from the oil to lightly poke against it. Ignis moaned in response. “Are you hard?” Gladio took a peek around Ignis’ hip before waiting for an answer. Ignis’ hard cock bobbed in the air, beads of precum forming at its head. “Ha, I’m wondering if I should make you suffer the same fate that I did.”

“I did it for a few minutes, a meeting is at least a few hours.”

“I’m sure you’ll go soft at some point, but your mind will continue to torture you with _delicious_ thoughts of getting off. It’ll be a miracle if you can pay attention to any of the discussions,” Gladio teased, letting out a hearty laugh. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers as he poked them in more, opening Ignis up gently.

“Gladio, just shut up and fuck me.”

“Oh-ho-ho! Someone’s feisty. You’ll be singing a different tune in a minute once I’m balls deep inside of you. _Oh, Glaaadio, you feel so good! Don’t stop_!” Laughter ricocheted throughout the bathroom.

“You know, I can make it so that you’re the one bent over this counter and begging _me_ to stop if you’re not careful. Except you won’t be begging out of fun.”

“Mmm, I love when you threaten me. It turns me on,” Gladio said with a smug grin, replacing his fingers with the head of his cock. “I can’t wait to bust a load inside of your ass.”

“If you value your life, you best be using a condom. I have to be in that meeting hall in under thirty minutes!”

Gladio chuckled playfully. “I was just psyching you out.” He quickly fished a condom out of his pocket, opened it, and rolled it on. He wasted no time afterwards, pushing his cock into Ignis’ ass slowly, relishing in his moans. His own soon joined them. “Mmm, fuck! I gotta warn ya, I’m not gonna last long.”

“That’s quite alright. I’m feeling a bit of that myself,” Ignis replied as he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand. “I’m going to make short work of myself as well.”

Gladio pumped in and out of him faster. He already felt the approach of orgasm, but he didn’t bother slowing down. Despite their attempts to keep the volume down somewhat in fear that they’d be heard, the bathroom acted as a sort of echo chamber, reverberating their hushed yet fervent vocalizations off the walls.

Reaching the point of no return, Ignis surprisingly was the first to cum. He moaned breathily into the crevice where the mirror met the counter, momentarily fogging his view. Luckily, the mirror cleared right as Gladio grunted loudly, announcing the arrival of his climax. Ignis pushed his ass back into him as he watched the face of his lover scrunch up in pleasure, teeth set into his bottom lip hard enough to hurt.

Once back from his interorgasmic trip, Gladio smiled lovingly at the pair of hazel green eyes looking back at him through the reflection. Ignis returned the smile in silence. Gladio pulled himself out of slowly, removing and disposing of the condom. Ignis righted himself and grabbed some paper towels to clean up his ejaculate, washing his hands off in the sink. Soon both men were clean and dressed again. They looked as if they had never done anything questionable in the restroom. They smirked at each other.

“Well, I must say, that was thrilling and exciting.”

“Yeah. I was a bit nervous that someone was gonna bust through that door to use the can but I had a lot of fun too. We should do it again soon!”

“I was nervous as well, but the pleasure eventually surpassed the anxiety. I don’t know about ‘soon’ but we’ll see about repeating this in the future.”

“Well hey, there’s always the King’s bathroom. We could use _that_ next time.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and pushed Gladio toward the door, grinning. “Get _going_ , Amicitia. I have a meeting to catch.”


End file.
